


Home

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Home, Homecoming, Hugs, Love, M/M, Returning Home, Stodds, True Love, UC!Mike, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Peter comes home to find Mike has returned from his undercover assignment.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta tobeconspicuous.

It was late when Peter arrived back at the apartment, hellishly late. He could feel the weariness deep down within his bones as he fumbled with the keys to the door. 

He didn’t need to glance at his cell phone screen to know that Mike hadn’t called or texted. 

It was the scent of freshly baking lasagne that hit Peter the moment he stepped in through the door, closing it swiftly behind him. The heavenly aroma flooded his nostrils as his throat tightened at the rush of memories that came along with that smell.

Evenings spent laughing together in the kitchen as he assembled the salad and Mike donned the oven mittens to check on the pasta dish.  Peter felt unsteady for a second, his brain unable to comprehend the muscular figure that was standing in their kitchen wearing his faded grey sweatshirt from college and black sweat pants that hugged his athletic figure. 

“Mike?” he questioned, his voice betraying his disbelief as he allowed his satchel to slip off his shoulder and onto the floor. 

His dark hair was still damp and drawn back away from his handsome, his skin was the palest that Peter had ever seen it and there were dark circles under his eyes. Despite that he was still the most beautiful person Peter had ever laid eyes on. 

Peter closed the space between them in three steps. His good arm looped around his Mike’s shoulders, drawing him against his loving form. He buried his face into the crook of his neck as he inhaled Mike’s clean, unique scent deeply, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments. 

Mike was home and that was all that mattered. 

 


End file.
